


无尽之途

by Seaquake



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Summary: 人物ooc/有车的影子
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	无尽之途

**Author's Note:**

> 人物ooc/有车的影子

——Keepin' me hot，Like July forever  
当哈利·哈特，也就是整个金士曼研究中心的带头科学家跟同事梅林说他得请一个月假的时候，梅林还以为这老家伙终于受不了天天呆在实验室里和激光打标机作伴。要知道前者几乎把整个青年和目前的中年时期都投掷在研究中，虽然经常迟到但永远都不会放下手头项目，跟这样的人呆久了，梅林早把朋友划归为非正常人类分组，说不定哈利的最佳伴侣便是物理学。  
但事情在两年前有了转机。起先他们谁也没有发觉，后来，大概三个月后，哈利·哈特拿手机发消息的频率明显上升，甚至偶尔会走出房间接个电话。新进组的洛克茜小姐断言道这举动必定是在谈恋爱，可怜哈利近五十岁都保持单身，如今终是寻找到某个可倾诉人物，金士曼得为他高兴才对。  
洛克茜的预言从不出错，他们，也就是平时和哈利工作的几个人有幸见到了后者的恋爱对象。那是个年轻男孩，估计不过三十岁，带着个帽子穿着一身金闪闪的阿迪达斯来到他们实验室楼下，不论怎么看都惹眼得很。梅林嘲笑同事是老牛吃嫩草，换回从鼻孔里出来的哼。“不管怎么说，你那小男朋友的品味糟糕得可以，你可以考虑考虑送他一套西装。”这个建议很快得到采纳，第一年圣诞节过后，接哈利下班的男孩再也没穿过那可笑着装，西装在他身上看起来无比妥帖，衬得整个人都成熟了不少。  
然而这些都不是他们决定蜜月旅行的理由。  
上周末哈利·哈特和加里·安文结婚了，他们将戒指套进彼此手指，相拥着说出誓言，又表演了个让全场所有人都难以忘怀的深吻。梅林了解到男孩刚读完生物学博士（这点倒是和哈利十分相配），手头上的项目刚刚结束，新的尚未开始，正是享受生活的好时机。而旅行也是男孩提出的，他们打算用哈利的越野车进行公路环绕，带上所有光碟唱片和食物，直到返回出发地为止。梅林沉默了会点头示意自己知道了，洛克茜在一旁由衷祝福他们不会走向莫比乌斯。  
哈利给他们一人一个白眼，顺便拿了瓶陈年佳酿。他下班出办公室的步伐堪称轻快，全身上下打理得一丝不苟，几乎要登台参加选秀节目。“这就是恋爱。”同事们推推眼镜决定抹除这段记忆，太可怕了，恋爱。  
对于有许多钱的人来说，收拾东西是相当轻快的活计——路上总会有便利店满足基本需要，住宿地大概率是旅馆。考虑道他们或许会在野外住一两个晚上，两人还准备了许多安全措施来保护他们的“高级头脑”。他们于第二天上午爬上驾驶和副驾驶座，由哈利开最先路段，也就是把他们从城区带往主路的部分。  
现在，他和他的男孩正分享桶爆米花。男孩捧着巨大纸盒吃得欢快，时不时伸出舌头舔掉沾在手指上的糖块。哈利用余光瞟他，顺手抽了个纸巾过去，艾格西的笑容让他彻底晃了神。可这还是市区内，来往车辆依旧密集，灯光闪烁间车外的杂音也全汇入耳间。艾格西说我们可以放个磁盘，《Yesterday Once More》之类，你应该挺喜欢这样的老歌？  
哈利的确喜欢，但他更喜欢听艾格西唱。男孩歌喉好到可以给动画电影配音，单词出口后的陶醉模样让人移不开眼，他又怎能错过这番乐趣？仅仅相交的一个眼神就足以让他明白年长者所思所想，他吹个口哨权当开场白，接下来便是长串足以掩盖所有白噪音的旋律。艾格西将手搭上隔板，手指弯曲敲击旋律，微微闭眼让视野中全是光圈。上午至中午的时间阳光火热，又正逢仲夏，想必连短袖短裤都难以阻挡热气的蒸腾。好在出发之前艾格西命令哈利把那身西装脱掉，要不然他们可得半路昏迷让蜜月整个泡汤——又有谁期待这样的结局呢。  
渐进下午四点，开车的人换成了艾格西。比起年长者的平稳，他更擅长把普通汽车开出越野比赛的味道。坐上驾驶座前哈利不得不提醒他尽量控制车速，收到男孩尾音上扬的同意。多神奇，白油漆涂抹的公路标号从他们脚下驶过，下拉车窗并将胳膊肘搭在窗沿上，就差没往脖子上挂金银珠宝。“我该给你准备个项链。”年长者说，“你喜欢什么颜色的宝石？”  
“别这样哈利，我还没给你买些什么呢。”带着车身转个弯，艾格西无意识德抚摸下巴，“你已经有手表了，我不确定能买到比那更好的......天哪你们这些屁股里插着金汤匙出生的贵族们就是可恨，我买个礼物都会显得自己像贫民窟常驻儿童。”  
“别这么想。”虽然知道伴侣仅仅是跟自己开玩笑，哈利还是忍不住开口反驳，“你知道你不用为回复我任何东西。”  
“我肯定能挑出更好的......”这么嘟囔着，艾格西用手戳戳摆放在他们前方的挂件，那是个塑料玩偶，造型算得上可爱。他猜着要么是店里送的要么是哈利朋友放在这儿的，总之玩偶让这辆车不那么单调。鉴于艾格西塞了好多东西到后备箱里，哈利的车比以往任何时候都沉，有矿泉水瓶在车后头滚来滚去，他们并不在意这些。  
前方有路牌，这意味着他们即将驶向路上最后一个加油站。于便利店购置了些备用品，年轻人蹦跳着回到哈利身旁，举起袋子让对方看清自己买的物品。哈利看到几块巧克力和小盒甜品，并没有说什么，他了解年轻人需要摄取糖分来补充能量，也乐意与对方分享这些东西，只要那是对方所希望的他都乐意去尝试。  
这个晚上他们选择了旅店，两个人都尽可能把自己打理得足够干净以应付接下来几天，他们可不想浑身发臭地抱在一起。大概初次尝试比较消耗体力，没聊天几句哈利便睡熟了，留艾格西默数他的呼吸。他眯着眼睛观察哈利的睡颜，对方眼角细微皱纹完全展平，似乎岁月并没有在这张脸上留下任何痕迹。他还年轻，年轻到可以用“Young Blood”称呼（尽管这是艾格西一厢情愿，那又有什么关系？），身体处于佳境且充满着爆发力，这所有都让艾格西痴迷。他沉默几秒后用极轻微的声音在男人耳边道晚安，不管对方是否注意，嘴唇与脸蛋擦过完成个吻，难以察觉，足够让他在笑容中沉沉睡去。  
  
若问他们最好的夜间活动是什么，两个人会回答拥抱、跳舞或者做爱。这三者几乎生活所需，就和酒与呼吸那般自然。他们凝望并触碰着对方，在艾格西放大的笑声间滚落至后座上，拉平座位，双双躺倒，指尖游走于纽扣和下颌线条之上。仲夏之夜显得浅淡而清凉，月光浮于车前半个空间，映照出树影的斑驳模样。艾格西屈起一只腿作为邀请，他抚摸着哈利的肌肉轮廓，为年长者的身材赞叹不已。后者早拉开他的裤子，手掌下伸，触碰那私密之所。他们会碰撞如两座火山，彼此交融如列车进站，喘息着调整姿势让对方能更好的进入或接纳。高潮来临之时艾格西感觉自己近乎溺水，他仰着脖颈试图向上再向上，呼吸间嗅到哈利男士香水的味道。爱马仕的大地，他们都偏爱木质香，而他多喷些4711森林香，比如那款斯堪的纳维亚。  
不知谁说了个一起，白色液体从股间流到早已准备好的垫子上。他们变换着法子亲吻，肉体迎上肉体，赤诚得让人落泪。两人抱着来到了车顶上，又进行轮深夜活动后选择平躺着寻找星星。这时候讨论上帝的骰子或者斐波那契显然有些不合时宜，但或许正适合他们，宇宙理论永远是浪漫之一。  
而他们意识尚且清醒，也知晓要是准备第二天继续赶路，得早点歇息才行。及时行乐成了放松状态的人生信条，哈利拉过艾格西让对方能靠着自己身体躺下，后者用头发蹭蹭他的胸口，闭上眼睛拉长呼吸，于脑海中构想尚未穷尽之乐趣。哈利在他胳膊出轻轻画圈，半是安抚半是习惯性动作，他动了动肩膀，彻底陷入寂静的河流。  
偶尔，不选择做爱的晚上，他们会挑个影片或歌剧欣赏。哈利特意避开了些沉重主题，剩下《窈窕淑女》和《爱乐之城》之类，有天他们看了《闻香识女人》，这让男孩嚷着要跳《一步之遥》（哈利不知道他还会跳探戈），最后自然如愿以偿。他学的是阿根廷探戈，舞步更热烈又饱含活力，腿部动作应接不暇，且不知出于什么原因男步女步都跳得不错。哈利说他适合这种舞蹈，他眨眼，说我更期待我们能做彼此的舞伴。  
没错，他们都期待做彼此的舞伴。  
  
大半个月的公路之旅让他们踏上回程，特意挑选不同的道路，艾格西对年长者说他倾向于让对方安排所有。“不用那么刻意，艾格西。”哈利揉着他的头发，感叹发丝从指尖落下的触感，又不忘塞给对方只冰淇淋。艾格西瞪了瞪他又端详着自己手上的玩意儿，决定不去询问哈利是怎么搞到冰淇淋的。万能的哈利·哈特会有什么做不到呢。  
舔了舔冰霜，艾格西举着它问对方是否想要来口。尽管哈利脑中浮现过直接和对方亲吻的念头，他还是摇头拒绝了。无他，开车时候这么做只能带来撞上马路牙子的结局，自己也该多避免走神，可惜年轻人的魅力让他没办法完全控制身体和欲望。  
“这是你希望的假期吗？”  
“这的确是。”  
他们短时间内没看向彼此，树丛和公路边缘在视野中逐渐消失远去，而场景不怎么有变化，他们持续在一条公路上行进，感觉自己才是静止的那位。哈利没有阻止艾格西摇开车顶的天窗，发热空气瞬间涌入两人所在的狭窄空间内，开始横冲直撞让人难以将其与空调冷风平衡。艾格西转身向后探去，拽出个半人高毛绒抱枕，鲨鱼形状，咧开的嘴毫无威慑力反倒有些可爱。他把鲨鱼抱至胸前，抓起两片鱼鳍捏着摇摇晃晃，尽管幼稚但足以使年长者发笑。哈利说你把它放下来，他叫嚷着不肯放，还在脑内把抱枕设定成了某种类似于宠物的角色开始和它对话，那多是些年长者的黑历史。哈利被他说得无法专心开车，干脆将钥匙扔给了他。  
换位置的时候自己才明白男孩要的究竟是什么。速度与激情，好吧，他不该忘记男孩沉迷于在自己没什么准备时来个漂移，或者疯狂倒车而后前进。他的偏头痛几乎发作，按着太阳穴问你究竟从哪儿学来这种把戏。男孩回答轻快，从继父那儿，我偷过他的车。这让哈利又把迪恩拉到黑名单中咒骂百八十遍。  
他们两个其实认识许久，其中还要扯上艾格西的父亲。概括来讲就是艾格西父亲李·安文曾经帮助过哈利·哈特，后者不忘恩情，在前者离世后还对艾格西和他母亲关照有加，并提供了足够艾格西去读大学的钱。“你们的故事可真像《长腿叔叔》。”洛克茜如此吐槽，艾格西傻乎乎得对她笑，心道无所谓啦，反正自己已经和哈利结婚，总算结束了那么多年的“单向恋爱”。  
哈利没让男孩与自己换回来，在过完瘾后男孩自然会老实开车。而现在他们需要的或许就是肾上腺素，刺激和本不属于他这个年龄段的体验。他对男孩几乎是宽容以至于纵容的，可换谁不想把自己的伴侣宠坏呢，肢体触碰，更深层次的交流，分享爱好并享受对方的爱好。他于清晨阳光中教会对方怎么调杯马提尼，对方哼着流行音乐哼我们是命运的主人，他们交换个湿漉漉的吻，仅从瞳孔读出情绪，笑意于目光交汇时真正迸发，迸发，且永远不会消亡。  
  
'Cause we're the masters of our own fate  
We're the captains of our own souls  
There's no way for us to come away  
'Cause boy we're gold boy we're gold  
  
最后那个晚上——或许不能叫它最后，因为未来还将有无数次可以彼此相交，无数个未尽的夜晚总该长存——他们面对着彼此，艾格西面对着以优雅姿态靠在车门上的哈利·哈特。他咽了咽口水，感觉自己为接下来会出口的话语喉头干涩。但必须走出这步才行，走出这步必将了无遗憾。  
“我需要和你跳舞。”男孩望向他，眼睛中闪着无法忽视的光芒，他重复一遍让年长的那位更能理解这句话，“我需要和你跳舞。”  
“当然可以，男孩。”哈利·哈特的微笑让他不由自主地放松身体。“不过艾格西，为什么是现在？”  
“不行吗？我们甚至可以跳一辈子，我就是那种人。”  
在艾格西伸出手邀请的时候哈利便已迈开步子，他微微倾身去捕捉年轻人的肢体线条，同时舒展自己以便达到最佳状态。没有音乐，这没什么大不了的，艾格西会唱歌，唱一些和舞蹈毫无关联甚至拍子都不太对的歌曲。当然，有几次他们也因此错了步子，停下来瞪着对方大笑，幼稚鬼，哈利如此夸赞，换回男孩毫不客气的回敬。  
当哈利揽过男孩的腰的时候，艾格西开始哼第一个调子。他在心中打拍子，哼完前奏，转向一个单词，哈利听得出来那是什么歌。他示意男孩别停下，两个人的腿部发力，支撑彼此完成节奏偏慢但颇为费力的舞蹈动作。不会有绊到彼此的情况出现，即使没有望向面容，或是凝视对方的眼睛，他们依旧可以配合地天衣无缝。  
“When I was young I'd listen to the radio.  
Waiting for my favorite songs......”  
他的男孩看上去如此陶醉，于歌曲渐进高潮时攀上他的脖颈，嘴唇几乎要蹭上那小块皮肤。发丝在带起空气后远离哈利的身体。哈利为此皱皱眉头，似乎不满于男孩如此迅速地后仰。而艾格西只是加重手上味道，并用唇形示意——我会给你更好的。  
哈利明白自己必须按捺住欲望以便更彻底地投入于爱。人们总会说什么，“为爱献身”，他敢肯定他们每一次亲密行为都已做好献身的准备。艾格西会略微急躁地把他们的衣服全部扯光，手指在他锁骨和胸膛处游离，划下条条看不出的痕迹。哈利很能忍耐，他会揉开男孩的臀部，用亲吻覆盖肌群，晶亮痕迹于潜藏着爆发力的肢体上晕开，特意压低的喘息全跌落于他的鼓膜。男孩用大腿蹭年长者的躯体，不忘于对方给自己扩张之际找些乐子，直到两个人看起来都相当急不可耐。他的身体可以很快接纳另一个人，可以只为另一个人打开，他可以放荡到将对方的液体全部安置在体内。  
“你就是最好的。”哈利转身的时候回复，他语气平静，表情毫无变化，却让对方乱了呼吸。暗暗为自己的失态懊恼，艾格西用鼻尖碰了碰对方的衣领，以几乎辨不清的声音说：“你也是，不，你是'完美'。”


End file.
